callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All In (mission)
"All In" is the eighteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It chronicles a joint operation between the SAS and the U.S. Marine Corps in which they must fight their way to the ICBM silo that Zakhaev had just launched missiles from, in order to abort them. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Griggs *Sniper Team Two Plot Two nuclear ICBMs have just been launched by the Ultranationalists and it has been confirmed that they are heading straight for the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, where they will claim the lives of over 40 million Americans if they reach their targets. Back at base, Command is working with the Russian Loyalists to get the missile abort codes while both the SAS and U.S.M.C. ground teams attempt to enter the launch site where they can enter the abort codes. The two teams get to the launching facility, but unfortunately there are many guards blocking their path, and three BMP-2 light tanks. They go through two launch sites where John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs destroy the armor and the rest of the team take out the men. After much fighting they finally get to the vents, cut them open and begin to rappel down to the ICBM facility to disable the missiles mid-air. That triggers the start of the next mission, "No Fighting In The War Room". Layout The mission starts in a short road that leads to the Russian ICBM base. A BMP-2 light tank is protecting the entrance. It is possible to enter the base either from the front gate or by traveling to the left (from outside the gate) and breach the wall with a C4 charge. At the same spot, there are RPG-7s available for use against the BMP-2. After the battle at the base entrance, the player has the option of choosing one of the two possible paths: Left or right. Both paths lead to a gate that blocks access to the ICBM launch grounds and are heavily guarded by enemy infantry. The launch grounds are guarded by more infantry and two more BMP-2s. The right branch is what Captain Price, Gaz and Griggs choose. The player can find various weapons in the buildings or behind the buildings to right of the path. The left branch, however, is only covered by Sniper Team Two and a handful of SAS gunmen. As a downed helicopter has blocked the left gate, NPC constantly try to dissuade the player from taking this branch. The resistance at this branch is also heavier but the player taking this path is awarded with a Javelin to use against enemy tanks. (On some platforms, Javeline fires in direct attack mode instead of top attack mode.) It is still possible to win the Javelin even if the player chooses to take the right branch: After the gate to the launch ground is breached, the resistance outside the launch ground disappears. It is possible for the player to travel to the left gate and grab the Javelin. Video Walkthrough Arcade Mode Walkthrough Gallery File:All in COD4-2.jpg File:All in COD4-3.jpg File:All_In_Overview.jpg Weapon loadout Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 27' is found just before the gates are blasted open, and just after the player destroys the first armor. There is a building with RPG snipers on the right. Check behind the building nearest the silo for the laptop (down a small passageway). *'Laptop 28' is in the farthest south hanger, near the farthest south missile tank. Intel_No._1_Location_All_In_CoD4.png|The alley that leads to Laptop 27 Intel_No._1_All_In_CoD4.png|Laptop 27 Intel_No._2_Location_All_In_CoD4.png|The hangar that contains Laptop 28 Intel_No._2_All_In_CoD4.png|Laptop 28 Achievement The Ultimatum (40 ) - Complete "Ultimatum", "All In", and "No Fighting In The War Room" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *This mission starts at 7:16 am, 57 minutes after previous mission that started at 6:19 am. *The satellite tracks the mission to be in the middle of the Caucasus Mountains, when in reality the Altay Mountains are further east somewhere close to China. *After the player's team has sawed off the vents grates, the player can stay up and look around. Two Hinds will come into the map and will fire upon the player until dead or rappelled if exposed for too long. *Sniper Team Two only shoots targets directly in front and in close proximity (approximately 2m) of the player. They do not engage targets if the player is always engaging enemies from a distance. They always score headshots. *Sniper Team Two is armed with M21 sniper rifles. However, these rifles sound like Dragunovs. This may be for dramatic effect. *SAS troops that appeared in Ultimatum use the MP5SD, but in this level, they have M4A1s. *The SAS soldier that plants the C4 on the Gate can be killed and his M4A1 can be picked up. *There is a crashed Mi-24 Hind near the launch facility. *The M21 sniper rifles used by sniper team 2 have desert camo. *The Mi-24 Hind at the beggining of the level cannot kill the player. Glitches *After finishing Ultimatum, the player would have his weapons in this level with full ammo. The weapons the player has in this mission will also carry over to the next mission (with full ammo) but no further. The player can use this to carry over rare weapons found only in one part of a mission, like the M249 SAW or the M1014. However there is a glitch where the player will sometimes spawn with an RPG-7 instead of an M4A1 SOPMOD. *At the beginning of the mission, the Stinger fired on the Mi-24 helicopter launches an RPG rocket instead of a Stinger missile. In addition, if the player use an RPG-7 obtained from the previous level to fire at the same helicopter, the rocket homes in onto the helicopter and destroy it. (Confirmed on every platform) *Destroying a BMP by planting C4 on the designated spot does not deduce the number of C4 in stock. *When the SAS soldier plants the C4 on the gate, two dead enemies may sometimes be seen levitating above one another, with only the shadow of the lower one visible. It is possible to stand on top of the lower enemy, but the player cannot jump on top of the upper enemy. They also do not move in response to grenades or grenades launched from an M203 grenade launcher. *If the player shoots the C4 placed on the gate leading to the launch ground, it does not explode. *The player dies if in contact with the missile doors while they are opening. *If the player looks closely, they can see that the saws used to cut the vents appear out of nowhere. *If the player does not rappel at the end, turns on God Mode, and lets the Hinds fire upon them, the program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill them. Eventually, the whole system will crash. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels